ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Servantis
Servantis is the leader of the Rooters and a former Proctor-ranked Plumber. Appearance As a human, Servantis was a tall, exceptionally pale man with a pointed beard and no hair. He had black eyes with dark outlines around them. As a Cerebrocrustacean hybrid, Servantis has pale orange skin, a large head and wears black Proto-Tech Armor. His eyebrows and beard are pointed, similar to Dr. Psychobos'. He has spikes on the sides of his head. His eyes are red and he also has a red crystal on the middle of his head. He can open his scaled head which unveils his brain. He has three claws on each of his hands with the same colorization as his brain-covering scale. Human_proctor.png|As a human Personality In his first appearance, Servantis is arrogant and cruel to his fellow Plumbers, talking down to them, and even using his mental powers to painfully take what he wants from their minds. It is ultimately revealed that his actions are the result of him believing that Ben is a threat to the entire universe. But in order to stop this "threat", Servantis is willing to resort to any means, such as using innocents as test subjects and weapons to destroy Ben, and forcefully altering the memories of others. He shows little to no remorse for these acts, and in some cases, even deep pleasure. History Background Servantis once was a Plumber scientist who became the Proctor of the Plumbers' black ops wing in the Null Void, the Rooters. He took human children and aliens into the Null Void, and by using Kevin's powers, created hybrids and trained them to destroy Ben, whom he believed to be a threat to the universe at the time. After the Amalgam Kids failed to kill Ben, Servantis deemed the whole mission a failure, he erased the Amalgam Kids' memories and sent them back to Earth. Omniverse In The Rooters of All Evil, Servantis opens a portal from the Null Void to the Plumber HQ. He tells the Plumbers that he came for Kevin Levin. He sends two of his agents after Kevin but when they fail, he goes after him too. After capturing him, in the HQ, the Plumbers attack the Rooters to make sure that Kevin can flee safely. After he reads everybody's minds and discovers no one knows where Kevin is, he goes back to the Null Void. Before he leaves, he says that there is a threat to the entire universe that Ben can't possibly understand, which is eventually revealed to be Ben himself. In Weapon XI, he brainwashed Helen, Manny and Alan into destroying Ben and apparently convinced Kevin to rejoin the Rooters, but Kevin was just pretending to be with the Rooters and destroyed the crystal on his forehead, freeing the Amalgam Kids from his control. The Magistrata has his Plumber status revoked along with the other Rooters, and with their base confiscated and teleported away, they are left stranded in the Null Void and at the mercy of the Way Bads. Powers and Abilities Before his mutation, Servantis was a scientist who was able to build a machine that could turn humans into alien hybrids. After he became half Cerebrocrustacean, Servantis gained the ability to read minds and weaken people by using his mental powers. He has electrokinesis and is able to shoot electric beams from his brain. Servantis can brainwash people to do his dirty work and alter their memories. He also shows an avid manipulation of matter and other supernatural phenomena via electrical telekinetic manipulation i.e. erecting force fields, levitation, moving objects/people with his mind and even deactivating Kevin's absorption based transformations with a thought. He is skillful in the art of manipulating others. Weaknesses He can't control Kevin's thoughts, therefore making him harder to manipulate as Kevin than the other Amalgam Kids. He can only be used as a conduit. From being part Cerebrocrustacean, we can assume that Servantis has some of the same weaknesses as any Cerebrocrustacean. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (first appearance) *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Etymology Servantis comes from the word servāns which means maintaining or saving. A Proctor (his rank) is a person who monitors students during an examination or an officer (usually one of two) at certain universities, appointed annually and having mainly disciplinary functions. Trivia *Servantis coined the term "Osmosian". *He was aware of Ben using Alien X to recreate the universe after it was destroyed by the Anihilaarg. *He seems to be based on Marvel's Leader. *His human form looks similar to Driscoll in Ultimate Alien. *His head's shape and the markings on it strongly resembles Transformers Animated's Mindwipe. Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Former Plumbers Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Main Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Hybrids Category:Introduced in Omniverse